Never The Same
by Funsized Alyssa
Summary: Rein is an average 18 year old graduate who learns things a normal girl shouldn't know and goes to a mystic place she thought would never exist. What's left for her when her entire world is turned upside down and nothing is no longer the same.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Searing agony was all the girl could feel as she fell to her knees. Holding her left arm against her chest tenderly, Rein looked up and into the eyes of her attacker. She knew who he was and why he was there, but she did not want to be a puppet for anyone, and if she conceded, that is what she would become. Rein's attacker wanted her to be his wife and slave, but this was not what Rein wanted and it had never been in her mindset. As the footsteps came closer to Rein, she flinched, afraid of the pain that would soon come as a result of her denial. Closing her eyes, she wished simply to vanish; however when she heard the vile man stopped walking, she opened her eyes slightly. Instead of the evil man, in front of Rein appeared Damien and seemed to be very angry.

"Are you alright Rein?" Damien asked never turning to look at her, but keeping his eyes on the opponent before him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rein told him, but when she tried to stand up she whimpered and crumpled back to the ground. She had not realized she had twisted her ankle in combat until she had tried to get up.

Growling, Damien faced his royal foe, Luke. Luke was a prince from a nearby kingdom, who had never been denied what he wanted. Currently Luke wanted Rein for his personal gain, but she did not favor Luke and now she was in pain, and her friend and unwanted suitor were facing each other in combat.

"If you can Rein get up and get away from here." Damien stated still not looking at Rein which worried her.

She did not want to leave Damien here with this monstrous royal and she knew if she left, there was a chance Rein might never see him again. Shaking her head, Rein forced herself to get up and pushed the feeling of pain out of her mind, not wanting to be weak any longer.

"I'm not leaving you here." Rein told Damien stubbornly not planning to give in to him either.

A fierce growl snarled from Luke's lips encouraging Rein to look up at him to see his eyes filled with nothing, but pure hatred. His gaze was locked with Damien's and at that moment, Rein felt as though someone was going to die and she felt her level of fear rise. Reaching to touch Damien on his shoulder, Rein flinched when he finally looked at her. The look in Damien's eyes took her breath away and Rein slowly withdrew her hand.

"Please don't leave me too Damien." She whispered, her voice slightly cracking as she looked at him sadly.

"I don't plan on letting you go." He told her softly before turning back to Luke and before she could do anything, the men had both moved, their bodies hitting one another as they attacked, and Damien was out of her reach.

The men were nothing but a blur to Rein as she tried to follow their movements, but she unable to tell them apart. For a moment they broke apart, only to attack again, seconds later and she watched not knowing what to do. Getting help was out of the question. Rein did not have the heart to leave Damien, not knowing if she would ever see his smile again. Damien meant a lot to her and if he was killed, she knew that would be her breaking point and she would become nothing but an empty shell.

Damien and Luke were both vampires from their different kingdoms that were on either side of the kingdom she was meant to belong to. They were different from the vampires Rein had read about in books, back in the mortal realm. The vampires here could walk under the sun and in daylight hours without even a hint of pain, they could eat garlic like everyone else and they even enjoyed going to church. These creatures were different from all those myths; however, they can be easily killed by another of their race or be physically torn apart.

Rein did not want to see Damien torn apart or killed before her. She would be unable to handle that event and as she continued to watch the fight, she knew the paint was slowly tearing her up inside. Crying out, Rein realized Damien was now pinned against a tree by Luke who was smiling viciously. Damien seemed stuck for a moment and crying out in terror, Rein felt something shift inside her as the air around the three began to suddenly shift and Luke was ripped from Damien.

Seeing this, Rein released the breath she had been holding. Then, Rein began to feel very exhausted and she fell back to her knees not understanding why she felt like this. Damien looked over to her direction and started to come towards her, when suddenly Luke blocked his path giving Rein his back as he stared down Damien. Once more, the vampires were back to fighting again and both seemed to be covered in bleeding gashes from the other. Finally, Damien was thrown back into a tree, where he stayed dazed from the pain and whiplash and Luke began trekking towards Rein.

Before she realized it, Luke was in front of her and he held Rein by her throat. Wincing, Rein tried to breath and attempted to get more air by using her good arm to claw at Luke's hand. "You _will_ be mine, one way or another." He whispered to her, before changing his grip and grabbed Rein by her broken arm. "Now scream for him."

Rein fought the scream rising to her lips, but with a slight shift of her arm, she could not hold the pain in any longer. For a moment, Rein's voice pierced the air full of pain, before she was thrown aside as Damien ripped Luke away from her. Wincing, Rein sat up and looked at the two men, her mind beginning to shut down from all the pain. Damien was in trouble Rein could see Luke over powering him. Once more, her anger started up and before Rein knew it, the air around her shifted again and a wind started to form which whipped her hair around. Glaring at Luke, Rein felt the wind move towards him and soon Luke was thrown across the clearing and into a huge oak tree.

Shortly, the wind began to settled down and Rein began to feel her body attempting to shut down, her mind begin to darken with her thoughts becoming mush and her eyes growing heavy. As time progressed, Rein lost sight of Damien and as she fought her body to keep her eyelids from closing, she saw a figure coming towards her slowly. Before Rein could see who the figure was, she lost her battle and slip into a deep sleep as her mind and body tried to escape all the pain she felt, but her last thoughts were of the figure who had been walking towards her.

_Author's Note:__ Round 2 with this story. I felt like it was too much into master and slave, which was probably why I lost interest in it, but now I shall work on it and hopefully finish it this time around. Wish me luck._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Walking out of the school and into the daylight brought a soft smile to my face. School was officially over for her. She was eighteen and just graduated from Waterfall High School and glancing around she watched other graduates leaving with their families. Shrugging off her discomfort that she felt she started to head from her little red jeep when she heard her name being yelled. Looking behind her she sighed seeing someone she liked, but hated at the same time.

"Hey Rein. You coming to Mike's party tonight he is throwing?" She asked all hyper and excited.

"Yeah of course I was planning to come." Rein told the over excited teen and watch a big smile light up her face. She couldn't help, but return the smile.

"Alright I will see you then." She told me before turning and heading off to where Mike probably was.

Mike had invited her to the party, before it was even considered a party. They had a long history of always being around each other. Never as a couple, but as friend's who both had losses and supported one another. Thinking back to all the crazy stuff we pulled together she couldn't help, but smile. Now she would go to his party and see how that would go. Getting into her jeep she started it and headed of towards her home where her father usually was asleep.

Finally getting home she headed in and the first thing she heard was her dad's snoring. He had become and alcoholic when her mom died and hasn't cared much since. He hates her for how much she resembled her lost mother and she had grown to accept that. Going up o her room she threw her school stuff to the side and got undressed to take a shower to begin getting ready for Mike's party. Mike had requested her to be there early to help him set everything up and of course she agreed.

Showers were always relaxing for her and it gave her time to think about everything in her life. Rein avoided thinking about her mom though and her best friend who happened to be Mike's twin. Knowing deep down that he should have been up there with the today getting his diploma. Pushing the thoughts away she quickened her shower realizing how late she would be if she didn't hurry. Going back into her room with only a towel she began to rummage through her drawers for an outfit.

Smiling she settled on a plain white sun dress that tied around her neck and hugged all the right curves before ending at her knees. Rein stood at 5'3" and didn't mind that much at all. Going back into the bathroom she looked herself in the mirror as she studied her reflection silently. Everything about her appearance she got from her mom. From her dark green eyes that always seem too unnatural for where she lived. To her mid-back length black hair that ended in soft curls. Only thing was Rein had an olive complexion while her mom was pale and Rein had put dark red streaks in her hair just so she wouldn't be reminded so much of her mom. She even went and got her hair cut so that she would have straight off bangs that sometimes were useful for hiding her eyes.

Brushing her hair out, she let it dry for a bit before putting it up into a clip and letting the excess hang down. Her bangs stayed how they were all she had to do was go and straighten them a little. She had bangs that were straight off, but they also went down so that she would have some framing her face. Studying her reflection for a moment she picked up her eye linear and put a thin line of the top eye lids and a little and the bottom. Liking her appearance she made sure everything was off and unplugged before going back to her room. Rein took out a small purse and put money in it with debit card and credit card before adding the eye linear and a couple of tampons in case.

Putting the rest of her things away Rein closed her bedroom door and headed downstairs hearing her dad still snoring. Making sure she had her cell phone she headed out locking the door behind her before heading to her jeep. Putting her iPod on she played the music and she pulled out of the driveway and began to head to Mike's house on the other side of town. Humming to a few of the songs she began to feel like she was being watched and checked her mirrors, but there weren't any cars behind her and no one was outside of their home. Shaking off the feeling she continued on her way.

Upon reaching Mike's house she pulled up into the driveway and Got out. Grabbing her things she put her iPod inside her purse with her head phones and headed to the door. Before she even knocked Mike had the door opened for her and was ushering her inside. Before she knew it she had been set on the task of hanging shit up around the main rooms on the first floor and blowing up balloons. He was lucky she put up with all these silly tasks. Once finished with the balloons and all that she was set to getting the drinks set up and making sure that everything was set up and ready go. Parties at Mike's house were always talked about, but that was also due to Rein since she usually always helped and was always making sure everything was done and usually did a walk through with Mike.

Looking for Mike she found him putting out snacks and smiled. "It's good to see you so excited for this party." She stated and smiled.

He returned the smile and looked at her. "It helps with me to cope with the fact that Chris should be here right now too." He told her the sadness clear and she went to him.

Hugging him she knew how he felt. "I know Mike and I feel the same, but all we can do is to keep pushing forward." She told him and seeing him nod she smiled trying to cheer him up. "Now let's do out walk through before all your fans start arriving."

"They are your fans too you know." He told her knowing how she felt about that.

"They may be, but I am not interested in fans and not having a guy hanging on me." She told him clearly and he had known that already. She had a hard time with relationships and didn't usually last long with anyone.

Everything was perfect and in place as they finished their walk through. The doorbell rang signaling the first couple of guests have arrived.

"Well time to start the show." Rein said and sighed.

The party was going great and it had started at 5 in the afternoon. Now it was 7 and it was still in full swing with the music blasting and everyone dancing. Rein had been amongst the dancers dancing and having fun until she got that weird feeling of being watched again. Moving through the crowd she found Mike and pulled him down. He stood at a good height of 5'7" and his dirty blonde hair was cut short, but he had spiked it before the party and he looked good in his khaki shorts and white tank top. He was also tanned and a lot of girls showed interest.

"I am going to go out on the balcony and get some air." She informed him and seeing him nod she left him.

Leaving the house was nice as the cool night met her on the other side. Breathing in the fresh air she walked to the edge of the balcony and sat down putting her feet in-between the railings knowing her black wedges wouldn't fall off. Leaning against a railing she sighed and looked out at the backyard. Her mind wandered off to Chris and how much she missed him. He was Mike's twin in every way. They were identical twins and even thought she got along with both of them, her and Chris just clicked better and became the best of buds. After her mom died when she was 10 he became more then her best friend, but more like a brother. Her father began to push her away and Chris had been there to catch her.

On her 12th birthday when her dad had forgotten it once more she had gone outside to see Chris waiting for her. He took her to a park they always went to and after a while of just messing around and having fun like friends would do he told her he lost a box and needed help. Eventually she had found it and when she came to him with it he told her it was hers and it was her birthday present. The box was small and it had been a pale blue with a white ribbon tied on. After untying the ribbon she opened it to see a pretty silver heart shaped locket.

He took it out of the box and helped her put it on. Upon opening it she saw a picture of her mom on one side and the other held a picture of her and Chris when they were a year younger. Rein had loved it and to this day she always wears it. They day had been great, but things never worked out for Rein. Upon their walk to his house they ran into a man who seemed insane and had blood on him. Chris had blocked her and was telling her to run when she began to hear growling and then from there everything blurred.

Rein did remember though that she had ended up on his parent's front porch crying and shaking. She didn't remember, but Mike told her once, that she had been covered in blood and after checking her over it turned out it wasn't hers. Since then they had become her family and she had always been over here with Mike and his parents. Everyone accepted her and they were always inviting her over knowing she was in pain too over Chris. Rein loved this family and to this day would do anything for them.

Playing with the small silver locket she heard the screen door open. Figuring it was Mike she shifted. "I'm fine Mike." She stated.

The voice that replied though wasn't Mike's. "I'm not Mike, sorry." It sounds deeper then Mike's and upon looking it was a boy she had never seen.

"Oh sorry I just figured he would come out and check on me eventually." She told him before turning back around and continued to look over the backyard.

Rein didn't hear him move beside her and jumped when he sat beside her. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm her heart back down and glanced over to this unknown character. Dark hair fell from his head slightly shaggy. Upon a closer look it turned out black and his ski was paler then her own. When he looked over at her his eyes seemed to draw you into them. She never knew someone could have that eye color and for a minute she was thinking it was natural, but realized it had to be contacts.

"I like your contacts." Rein said and smiled a little as a smirk appeared on the boy's own lips.

"Thanks." He told her and for a second he seemed to be chuckling as if she had said something funny, which she thought she hadn't. "My name is Damien."

Letting the name register in her mind she nodded. "My name is Rein." She replied before looking back over the yard.

"Do you want to go back inside Rein?" Damien asked her with a small smile. Getting up he offered her his hand.

Looking up at him she thought it over for a moment before returning his smile and taking his hand with her own. She let him help her up and they headed back inside where the music was blasting. He led her to the dance floor and for once she felt like she could be normal and danced with this mysterious boy no longer wary of him. It seemed like hours later when she left him and escaped the crowd. Feeling suddenly like she was trapped she had to get out and escape. Why she wasn't sure of, but once she was out of the crowd she sighed and looked around.

A squeak left her when someone suddenly touched her shoulder. Rein looked to see Damien had followed her, a worried expression on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding she smiled to reassure him. "I just felt crowded all of a sudden and I had to get out." She told him and he simply nodded seeming to understand.

Looking at her phone she winced seeing it was two in the morning. "I need to head out its late." She told Damien and before he could say anything she went over to Mike after locating him. "It's a great, but I have to go its late." Smiling at Mike she left.

Going outside she shivered the night air slightly chilly. The trees surrounding Mike's home seemed to look dangerous as the night held no moon. Glancing around Rein quickly went to her jeep and unlocked it and then relocking it once she was in it. Shivering she grabbed a black jacket off her passenger seat and slipped it on before starting her jeep up and pulling out. Taking the back way to her home she felt like she was being watched again. Getting nervous she sped up slightly before suddenly slamming on her brakes when something big walked into the road. Veering to the left she went off the road and rammed head long into a tree.

Feeling disoriented she lifted her head off the steering wheel and glanced around. Rein felt hurt everywhere and could feel something sliding down her face and upon reaching up she realized it was blood from hitting her head. Remembering what happened she looked around to see what was in the road, but what she saw made her deathly pale. A big creature was slowly heading towards her crashed vehicle. It looked as if it was covered in fur and as it slowly came closer she could see it resembled a wolf, but also a man at the same time.

Scared she fought her seat belt trying to get it off and away from whatever this monster was. Warning bells were screaming in her mind as her instinct to flee took over. Finally getting released she climbed over to the passenger seat and pushed the door open and fell out of the car. Picking herself up she looked to see it had gotten closer and seeing that she had gotten out it seemed to increase its pace. Terrified she took off into the trees trying to remember how far she was from Mike's home as she headed in his direction.

Still disoriented she eventually got lost and stopped in a clearing to catch her breath. Rein's mind was still trying to make sense of what she just saw and nothing she came up with seemed to rationalize in her mind. Looking around herself she didn't know which way to go or which way she had come from. The pain she felt was getting worse and she was becoming extremely exhausted. Not knowing how bad she was bleeding she wondered if she would die from blood lost.

A branch breaking made her turn to come face to face with the monster. It was on two legs, but it was covered in fur with ears of a wolf and huge sharp teeth protruding from its muzzle. Its eyes were red and they seemed to lock on her as a soft growl left its muzzle. Terror seizing her, a scream went past her pale lips as she backed away terrified. Hitting a tree she looked around for a way out, but when she tried to run it seemed to block her path every time. Not knowing what else to do she felt her knees give out as she collapsed to the ground. Seeing she was going to die she closed her eyes until she felt something in front of her. Opening her eyes she looked up to see the back of someone instead of the front of the monster.

He looked familiar and after a moment she realized it was the mysterious boy Damien from Mike's party. Not understanding she shifted to move and ask, but when he looked back at her she froze. The look in his eyes scared her to the bone. His eyes which seemed so kind before were now empty and held a coldness she had never seen in someone before. Turning away a growl seemed to leave from his body confusing and scaring her even further.

Seeing that they were having a standoff she forced herself to get up and using the last of her energy she slipped past the tree she had been against and ran further into the forest. Rein no longer care where she was going. All her mind and body wanted was to escape away from both of them. Tripping over a branch she fell on her face and winced as she sat up. Her body was still shaking as she used a tree to help herself up. A cry sounded from the distance making Rein wonder what happened and how far she was from them. Not thinking further on it she continued on until she reached a creek.

Exhausted Rein fell to the ground and looked at her reflection to see she had a small gash on the left side of her forehead, but it hadn't bled much. Checking herself over she had more bruises and sores then cuts. Relieved she used her hands to get a drink of water before going to still. Looking at the reflection in the creek she saw Damien standing behind her. Not turning around she watched his reflection in the creek not sure what to do or think. Seeing him step towards her she flinched and turned to look at him.

"Please stay away from me." She whispered her voice cracking from fear and from her screaming.

"Rein your safe, I'm not planning to hurt you." He whispered reaching his hand out to her.

Wary, she looked at his out stretched hand, but didn't do anything else. A sigh left his pale lips before he was suddenly kneeling before her. A gasp left her lips as she became even more scared and confused not understanding. Flinching from his raised hand he felt him softly touch her head wound before looking into her eyes.

"Please can you just trust me?" He asked sadly though why he was sad confused her even further. She was beginning to get sick of all this confusion.

Pushing him away she shook her head and forced herself up once more. "Leave me alone." She told him and backed away from him wondering if he would or not.

Seeing him look down she used her chance to get away from him. She had only gotten a few feet when she once again felt a presence behind her. Before Rein could turn around a pale cold hand covered her eyes. Feeling his breath against her ear she shifted to get away from him, but he had his other arm wrapped around her waist as he held her against him. He felt warm, but cold at the same time to Rein who didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I am no longer standing on the side lines." He whispered to her. "It's time you came home Princess."

Shaking her head she didn't understand what he meant. "I am not a princess and neither am I going back anywhere with you." She told him as his hold on her grew tighter.

"I wasn't giving you an option whether or not you wanted to go." He told her as he shifted. "You are no longer safe and I am sick of waiting for you." He added his voice no longer kind, but now angry.

Before Rein could even reply she felt a pinch before everything seemed to darken and fade away. His voice still reached her as he once more whispered in her ear. "You need to sleep now and regain your energy."

After that she felt herself fall into oblivion as everything just turned off and she became limp in his hold. Shifting her ever so softly he carried her bridal style away from the creek and the only world she knew.

_Authors Note:__ Yes 7 pages this time. Would have made it longer, but I am happy with what I have and I am just beginning to write again. Hope you all enjoy._


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Silence surrounded Rein as she began to come back around. Shifting, she slowly opened her eyes, uncertain of where she might be. Blinking, Rein waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark and after a few minutes, she took a moment to look around. This clearly was not her room, but it was not Mike's either. Both her and Mike's room had dark colors for the walls, her's being a dark shade of blue and his a dark red. The floor looked carpeted while she had a hardwood floor and mike had a tiles floor. Unless Mike had re-done his room since she last saw it didn't match the set up. Going through her mind, Rein tried to gather her thoughts in an attempt to figure out where she was and how she got there. After a moment, the distressing events of what happened the night before came back to Rein and she became fearful, the last event Rein remembered was Damien grabbing her and then a prick before she fell into a darkened rest.

Sitting up she felt extremely sore as her body ached, but it did not detour Rein from rising from the bed and onto her feet. Looking down, Rein realized she was in a plain black satin nightgown and grew even more confused as she stumbled to what she to be the entrance to the room. Rein wanted to get out and escape; she wanted to go back home to her drunken father, to her own bedroom and feel secure in her world again. Opening the door revealed that the room she was in was perched off a lowly lit hallway. Unsure of the way out, Rein decided to go left and slowly made her way down the hall with dark gray walls, her bare feet silent on the plush off white carpet. Ignoring the many closed doors she slowly passed, Rein eventually turned a corner on her left and after various turns and becoming lost, Rein eventually stumbled upon a staircase.

With exhaustion and the feeling of being dizzy settling in, Rein leaned back against the wall for a moment as everything seemed to spin. A voice from behind caused her to jump and stumbled forward before a pair of gentle hands grabbed a hold of her to keep her upright.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet." A familiar voice told her. Turning her head Rein saw it was Damien and upon looking at him, she became struck with anger.

"Who do you think you are to kidnap a girl against her free will?" Rein asked the anger clear in her voice. "I want to go back home and you are not stopping me."

Taking her arm back from Damien, Rein took a step forward before becoming dizzy again and had to use the wall to steady herself.

"This is why you should not be out of bed." He told Rein and before she realized what was happening Damien had Rein in his arms bridal-style. "You need to lie back down."

With that he turned and walked away from the staircase. Frustrated, Rein tried to get out of his grip, but the more she struggled the tighter he held her. "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone about your hideout." She said wanting to simply return home.

A smirk graced Damien's lips as he shook his head. "You are home, Rein. I told you, you were no longer safe there." He explained to her, but she still refused to accept it.

"I will just get out by myself then." She stated now determined, which caused a soft chuckle to leave him. Glaring at him, Rein decided to speak again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just are really cute when you are stubborn." Damien stated, his violet eyes looking down at her.

Rein knew she was blushing slightly, but she refused to give in as she let him carry her. Feeling dizzy again, Rein held onto Damien's shirt with her left hand to steady herself and put her head against him. Rein hated feeling weak and this was really starting to piss her off.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Rein finally asked her voice soft and for a moment defeated.

"I told you, you were no longer safe in that world. It was time you came back home and stopped hiding in the mortal realm." He explained to Rein once more.

"Mortal realm?" Rein asked suddenly confused. She figured he had to be mentally insane to think they were in another realm.

Shaking his head at her, Damien opened a door she figured belonged to the room she had been in earlier. The light flicking on blinded Rein for a moment as she closed her eyes and hid her face into his chest. Rein didn't realize till now that Damien was wearing a light fragrance that smelled really good. Feeling him place her down, Rein opened her eyes once more as she was put back into the bed. Looking over at Damien, she saw he was wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt that clung to his muscles very well. He had on a pair of dark pants and his dark hair seemed to be messed up as if he had just woken up.

"Did you just get up?" Rein asked as she looked over Damien.

"In a way, yes I did." He told her before yawning a little and sitting down beside her on the bed.

Sitting up Rein sat back against the headboard taking a view of the room she was in. The walls were an off-white and the soft carpet was a midnight black. The sheets were an off-white as well with a black coverlet on top. There were two chairs in the room and a desk off in a corner. A window was on her left, but the shades were pulled so she didn't know whether it was day or night. Feeling Damien's gaze on her, Rein turned back to look at him. Looking at one another, he finally smiled at her as if attempting to put Rein at ease.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rein." Damien added as he watched Rein as if waiting for her reaction.

After a moment, Rein felt a sickening feeling as her fear expanded once more. "Finally meet me?" Rein asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes. I met your mother once before you were born, but I never had the chance to meet you before your mother went into hiding." He trailed off as if having said to much.

"My mother went into hiding? From what?" Rein asked not quite believing this as she looked at him, but Damien didn't appear to want to answer her.

Angry, Rein tried to get up once more only to find herself in Damien's grasp again, holding her down. Shaking her head and tired of the situation, Rein pushed Damien away and got up before she suddenly felt the duvet of the bed once more on her back. Rein was looking up at Damien and he was over her holding her wrists down on the bed as he sat on her legs.

"Stop fighting for once in your life and listen to something other than your own mind." Damien growled, finally appearing angry.

Ignoring him, Rein struggled to get Damien off her, but his grip only tightened. Glaring, Rein realized she was still in the very thin and very short nightgown. Damien seemed to realize such as well as he gazed down at her. Rein, realizing the he was looking down at her, grew angry and shifted so that Damien fell off her and onto the floor.

"That's what you get, you pervert" Rein stated her voice frustrated as she looked over at him on the floor.

After a moment he sat up and leaned back against the bed. Damien did not look at her, instead he looked at the wall across from him. Rein didn't know if he was angry or embarrassed and she didn't really care to find out. At the moment find clothes other than this nightgown was a priority. Shifting on the bed, Rein sat up and glanced around as the things around the room until her eyes feel upon the closet in the corner of the room.

Not wanting to speak to Damien, Rein got off the bed and walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside all she could see was dresses the varied from almost formal looking to more of a casual type. Grabbing a random casual looking one Rein closed the closet and never looking at Damien she went to the second door on the left of the bedroom door figuring it was the bathroom. Locking the door behind her and looked around. The bathroom was quite large, it held a big bathtub in one of the farthest corners and a shower across from it. The toilet was off to the right side with the sink which was nice and had plenty of counter space. The walls were off-white like the room she came from. The floor was tiled white marble and looking around Rein found no window.

Rein finally took a moment to look at the dress in her hands; it was black with two thin, matching straps and on the bust a simple white ribbon.. The dress was very plain, but pretty at the same time. Slipping the nightgown off, Rein kicked it to the side and put the dress on. It fell a little above her knees and the bust had a built-in bra so she didn't have to wear one even though she didn't have much when it came to breasts.

Letting out a sigh she looked into the large mirror over the sink and noticed her hair was a mess and makeup all over her face. Scowling at her appearance, Rein took the brush off the counter and brushed her hair out and then left it down. Getting a wash cloth and wetting it, Rein proceeded to wipe all the makeup off her face and then looked around on the counter to see a makeup bag off to the side. Grabbing the bag she opened it to reveal a lot of makeup was inside. Ignoring the different eye shadows and brushes that went with them, Rein pulled out black eye liner and black mascara.

Carefully, Rein applied the eye liner to her top eyelid; she created a thin, but noticeable line, only visible by a chance if you looked at her eyes. Applying a small amount to her bottom lids, Rein returned the eye liner to the bag and proceeded to use the mascara. Rein never wore thick mascara, she simply put enough on so that it was visible. Once finished, Rein brushed her teeth to get the gritty taste of sleep out of her mouth. After using the toilet and washing her hands, Rein opened the door and went back into the room. Turning the light off in the bathroom and closing the door, Rein saw Damien was now on the bed, but he was very still, seeming like a statue.

Slowly Rein walked to the bed, her foot falls quieted by the carpet. Looking at Damien, Rein saw his eyes were closed and he appeared as though he had fallen asleep while waiting for her. Sitting down on the side of the bed softly, Rein studied his features more closely. His eyes were closed, but she knew they were a pretty violet and they always seemed to see deep inside of her instead of just the outside. His lips weren't thick, but neither were they thin. They were the right shape and size for his face. His face seemed to be very masculine with his cheekbones defined. His nose fit his face well and wasn't long or outlandish like a lot of guys' she had known back at high school.

Damien's black hair truly was as dark as night itself. Even though his hair was long, it barely touched the tops of Damien's ears. Lifting a hand, Rein slid her index finger down the side of Damien's face fascinated by how someone who kidnapped her could be so handsome. Why she felt so fascinated was confusing, but in her mind's eye a kidnapper usually seemed to be someone older, with very few noticeable features that cause them to kidnap younger girls in an attempt to be noticed. Rein would have never ventured to touch Damien's face if he had been awake, but while asleep he seemed so peaceful and it drew her to him. Brushing some loose hair out of his face, Rein jumped when his dark violet eyes opened and looked into her own unnatural green eyes.

Angry at being caught, Rein narrowed her eyes and turned her head away to look anywhere rather then at Damien. Rein didn't say anything to Damien as she rose off the bed and walked to the window to open the shades to see the world outside. What she saw though took her breath away, and by all possible means this world could not be the one she was use to, her world, perhaps Damien had been right. Rein looked over a large forest of tree tops; the trees seemed different from the ones she had known so well, the building they were in must have many floors and levels to allow her to see over the tree's even if it was just the tree tops. They trees she could see stood tall and proud, and they seemed to thrive. Birds flew about in the air, their appearance awed her as she studied one that had landed on her window sill. The bird had a vibrant purple belly while the feathers on its upper body and wings were a snow white; the tips of its wings and feathers on its tail were smoky black. Watching the bird fly away, Rein turned to Damien as high beams from the daylight surrounded her and she continued to study him.

His gaze did not waver as he looked at her from his position on the bed. Smiling at Rein, she took it he was thinking 'I told you so.'

"Where am I?" Rein asked, the confusion clear and she registered perhaps he wasn't as insane as she first thought.

Getting up Damien walked over to Rein and looked outside to this new world, before returning his gaze back to her. "This is Everlyn, a realm that is connected the realm you have been living in since your birth." Damien explained as he looked down at her.

Watching him, Rein could see Damien was telling her what he believed was the truth. Rein was beginning to believe him though as well. There wasn't a place anywhere on earth where she would see something like this. If a place like this existed it would probably have been a huge vacation spot for couples to get away. Studying Damien for a while longer, Rein decided to go with his idea that this was a different realm until she could find a way to return to her quite home and drunken father.

A light knock broke the silence as a young woman opened the door and bowed to them both before turning her attention to Damien. The young woman wore a deep blue dress with a white apron tied around her waist, the top of her dress had a cropped neck and the sleeves had a slight puff about them. The outfit seemed like something a maid or a house keeper would wear. "Sire we have a guest." She said in a small voice, but she could still be heard from where the two stood on the other side of the room.

"Who is it?" He asked, annoyed as he seemed to turn his attention completely to the maid and walked over to her.

"It's Luke." The maid replied not meeting Damien in the eyes, as if knowing his next reaction.

Rein looked at Damien and saw him tense up, and for a moment she thought she saw fear go through his eyes, but shortly afterwards it was gone and only anger was left. Walking pass the maid, Damien left the room and after a moment of hesitation Rein followed after him figuring this was a chance for her to discover a way out. Being barefoot had its benefits as Rein softly followed behind Damien wondering who this Luke person was.

The two reached the stairs Rein had seen earlier and headed down them never looking back. Rein stopped at the stairs and watched Damien go down them. Following him once more, Rein took two steps at a time to catch back up with Damien. Upon reaching the floor, Rein stopped and looked at the young man by the massive entrance. Damien was several feet in front of her, but Rein was off to his side so she had a clear view of the person called Luke and he had a full view of her.

He was roughly Damien's height and had a similar build, but where Damien's hair was black Luke's was so blonde that it looked almost white. Rein couldn't see his eyes from her distance, but they looked to be a light color. Luke was just as pale as Damien, maybe even paler, and he stood tall with confidence as perhaps he knew he was intimidating and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Luke wore black slacks, black shoes and a fitted plain white that had the first two buttons unbuttoned.

Suddenly feeling his gaze on her, Rein tensed feeling trapped as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Rein shifted feeling uncomfortable. She took the last few steps to reach Damien and stood slightly behind him so that Luke couldn't look at her with such intensity again, as though she was just some type of meal ready to be eaten.

"Do you need something from me Luke?" Damien asked, his voice controlled, but it had an edge of coldness to it.

"I came to see if it was true. That you brought back her back to our realm." Luke stated, his voice sounding cocky.

"Even if I hadn't, it's none of your business Luke and you know that. If you don't need anything else, I would appreciate it if you left." Damien replied.

Luke's eyes caught Rein's and and time seemed to stand still, her body was frozen, and her mind was yelling for her to get away from him. It must have been only a minute, but it felt like hours to her as Damien stepped completely in front of her to block her from the view of Luke. Only then did she let the air out that she seemed to have been holding. Feeling dizzy, Rein gripped the back of Damien's shirt lightly for support as well as to hide from the crushing gaze of the man across from them.

Listening to his steps head away and the doors opening, then closing relieved Rein. Letting out another deep breath, Rein let go of Damien and tried to relax, still unsure of what just happened and why she had frozen.

"You okay, Rein?" Damien asked as he turned to her his voice and eyes worried.

Nodding, Rein smiled at him and tried to show him she was fine, even though she didn't feel fine on the inside.

Damien didn't reveal if he bought her act or not because he had started heading back up the steps. "Let's go. You shouldn't be down here when everyone decides to wake up, They will overwhelm you." Damien stated and continued up the grand staircase.

Rein hesitated before she ran to catch up to him. So far, Damien was the only thing that seemed real and until Rein could fully understand the situation she didn't want to loose the little bit of sanity she had left.

Frost blue eyes became cold and deadly as the grand doors shut themselves behind him. Gritting his teeth he set out to return home. His short, blonde hair shifted in the slight breeze as he continued his walk. Luke knew he could transport himself home at anytime, but he enjoyed the silence surrounding him, it gave him the time he needed to think of the encounter he just had. The fact the evil wench had a child was unbelievable and now she was hiding behind Damien.

Luke knew what he wanted and he knew he would get it. If not now, it would not be anything anyone could do about it. It would take time to get things going his way and with how delicate Rein seemed to be, it shouldn't be hard to set the wheels in motion to get her on his side where he needed her most.

A cold smirk was on Luke's lips as the darkness enveloped him and took him to the front doors of his own home in his own territory.

After all the events which have happened since Rein had awakend were now settling into her mind. Rein sat in her designated room on her plush bed in hopes that her situation may have all just been some crazy dream or prank, but it was neither. It seemed everything was real and now she was in this world without a clue to how or why she even got to this point. To think it all started by her car getting in that accident trying to avoid a scary monster. Sighing, Rein fell back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling bored and uncertain of what she should do next. No ideas were coming to her mind as Rein waited for Damien to come back.

Hearing a light knock on her bedroom door, Rein sat up. "Come in." She said loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door.

Entering into her room was the maid from earlier who had announced Luke's arrival. Smiling, Rein stood up and went over to her to see what she held in her hands. Upon closer expection, the object in the maid's hand was a pale gray colored mask with a beautiful black lacing design on it.

"Master Damien wishes your presence downstairs." The maid stated with a soft smile on her lips, before walking over to the closet in Rein's room.

After shuffling through the wardrobe, the maid pulled out a gorgeous dark gray ball gown with silver swirl designs gracing the length of the dress. Handing the dress to Rein, the maid more or less shoved her into the bathroom to change once more. Slipping off her clothes Rein turned and stepped into the exquisite ball gown before her. The dress had a corset in the back and hugged Rein's chest area while the skirt flared out at her hips and fell in soft waves to the floor before barely touching the ground. Looking in the mirror, Rein left her hair down and her make up alone since it did not need to be touched up.

Opening the door, Rein revealed the maid holding a pair of plain black two-inch heels with small ties in the front. Walking over to the bed she sat down and took the high heels and slipped them on. The heels completely encased her foot which helped to steady Rein as she walked, instead of being an open toed heel that makes things complicated.

Getting up, the young woman looked Rein over and nodding with satisfaction and then she turned away and left the room without a word. Feeling as though she should follow the young woman, Rein hurried after her, suddenly feeling nervous as they neared the grand staircase that lead to the main level of the huge structure. Below the grand staircase were ominous prom-like noises which intimidated Rein. What awaited Rein was not something that she was expecting.


End file.
